This invention relates to a connector for a plurality of memory cards different in thickness and type, which selectively receives these memory cards and is able to detect or identify the different cards and to prevent terminals provided in the connector from buckling when a card is inserted into the connector.
Memory cards different in thickness as media for information have been mounted on and connected to information apparatuses through a respective connector exclusive to one particular type of the memory card among the number of the memory cards for reading information stored in the card and storing information into the card. In assembling the connector of the prior art, moreover, terminals used for identifying card are inserted into the connector from the opposite side of card insertion opening of the connector and fixed thereat so as to permit free ends of the terminals to be free or movable.
In recent years, the information apparatuses and hence their boards have been rapidly miniaturized, so that areas occupied by the boards have been limited, as a result of which a pluralization of the board has naturally been introduced. On the other hand, it is very inconvenient to have a plurality of connectors exclusive to the memory cards as described above, particularly in exchanging the memory cards. What is worse still, the plurality of connectors make larger the information apparatuses, which are incompatible with the miniaturization and in no way suitable for portable apparatuses.
In the connectors for memory cards of the prior art, moreover, the free ends of the terminals are free or not restrained as described above. Therefore, when the cards are being inserted into the connectors, cards tend to jam with contact portions of terminals to cause buckling of the cards, leading to wrong electrical connection. With the free ends of the terminals not restrained, furthermore, substantially constant contact pressure between the cards and the terminals could not be obtained owing to irregularity in gaps between the terminals, so that stable contact between the cards and the terminals could not be obtained.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved connector for memory cards, which eliminates any irregularity in gap between terminals to obtain a stable contact between terminals and card, and prevents terminals from being buckled when a card is inserted into the connector, thereby preventing any wrong electrical connection and which is able to selectively receive a plurality of cards different in thickness and type to operate information apparatuses without requiring any change in areas occupied by boards.
The connector according to the invention can be used without the aid of any other connectors for identifying a plurality of kinds of memory cards used with great frequency and includes card identification terminals provided on inner surfaces of connector side wall steps or inner surfaces of card insertion spaces. With steps provided for receiving the cards, the card identification terminals are arranged on the upper and lower steps, the terminals in the lower step sensing the insertion of the thinner cards and the terminals in the upper step sensing the insertion of the thicker cards with the aid of the terminals in the lower step and transmitting the detected information to an information apparatus.
Moreover, when a plurality of cards are inserted into the respective card insertion spaces provided in the interior of the connector, the card of one kind inserted in the upper space contacts the card identification terminal near to the opening of the space, and the card of the other kind inserted in the lower space contacts the card identification terminal remote from the opening of the space, these terminals projecting into the spaces for contacting the cards to identify them.
The terminals each comprises a contact portion to contact a card, a fixing portion to be fixed to a connector body and a connection portion to be connected to a board and further comprise an engaging portion on an extension of said contact portion. The connector body is formed with insertion grooves for inserting the terminals, and the insertion grooves are each provided with an anchoring portion to engage the engaging portion of the terminal.
The connector for memory cards according to the invention has the following significant effects.
(1) The connector according to the invention can be used with card of a plurality of kinds without the aid of any other connectors, thereby contributing to the miniaturization of information apparatuses and reduction in manufacturing cost and the areas and spaces occupied by boards.
(2) The connector according to the invention is provided with card identification terminals on inner side walls, thereby enabling cards of a number of kinds to be inserted selectively or in stacked condition.
(3) According to the invention terminals are each provided with an engaging portion at its free end, and the connector body is provided with anchoring portions adapted to engage the engaging portions of the terminals, thereby eliminating jamming and buckling of cards when being inserted into the card receiving spaces of the connector.
(4) Eliminating the jamming and buckling of the cards according to the invention completely prevents any wrong electrical connection.
(5) According to the invention terminals are each provided with an engaging portion at its free end, and the connector body is provided with anchoring portions adapted to engage the engaging portions of the terminals so that no irregularity in gap between terminals, thereby accomplishing constant contact pressure between the terminals and cards.
(6) As the gaps between the terminals, and contact pressure between the terminals and cards are stable in the connector according to the invention, stable contact between the terminals and cards can be obtained.
The invention will be more fully understood by referring to the following detailed specification and claims taken in connection with the appended drawings.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a connector for memory cards according to one embodiment of the invention;
FIG. 2 is a bottom perspective view of the connector shown in FIG. 1;
FIG. 3 is a sectional view of the connector shown in FIG. 1 illustrating the relation between card identification terminals and card identification terminal tabs prior to insertion of cards;
FIG. 4 is a sectional view of the connector shown in FIG. 1 just when a card (MMC card) has been inserted thereinto;
FIG. 5 is a sectional view of the connector shown in FIG. 1 just when a card (SD card) has been inserted thereinto;
FIG. 6 is a perspective view illustrating the rear side of a connector for memory cards according to another embodiment of the invention;
FIG. 7 is a partly sectional explanatory perspective view illustrating card identification terminals and tabs of the connector shown in FIG. 6;
FIG. 8 is a front elevation of the connector shown in FIG. 6;
FIG. 9 is a perspective view of the connector for memory cards of a further embodiment of the invention;
FIG. 10 is a perspective view of the connector shown in FIG. 9 partly illustrating in detail;
FIG. 11 is a sectional perspective view of the connector taken along a section Axe2x80x94A in FIG. 10; and
FIG. 12 is an explanatory perspective view for explaining switch terminals of the connector.